The Hidden Child
by DruidOfPeace
Summary: What if Arthas's entire life could be altered by the birth of his child? What would change? And how would it affect the entirety of Azeroth and beyond! Chapter 10 up! Work in progress!
1. Born

**This is my first ever fan fiction and I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. Except for my twists ;)**

Chapter One: Born

Jaina looked at the young babe that lay swaddles in her arms. Nine months of hiding, now in her arms lay the heir to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Arthas stood above her adoring the little girls in her mother's arms.

"Jaina," Arthas said quietly. She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not sure I can give her to you Arthas, now that I have her."

Arthas knelt beside her. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" They smiled at each other, "Looks like her mother."

"Not fully," Jaina reasoned, "She has the eyes of her father." Arthas rested his hand on hers. "I promise you Jaina, no harm will come to out daughter." Jaina squeezed his hand.

"I know Arthas, I know."

"What shall we name her?"

Jaina spent a few moments to think. "Arria," She answered, "Arria Honor Menethil." Arthas peered happily at his daughter as Jaina tearfully handed over their daughter, but he suddenly stopped.

"Jaina, wait," He returned Arria to her, "We will find a way, I promise."

"Arthas…"

"Shhh…" He placed a finger on her lips.

"You should rest," He told Jaina, "Let me put Arria into her crib. Arthas let them sleep and he silently left the room.

He entered the hallway and made his way to the mage tower in Dalaran. Arthas entered the tower and began to climb the tall, circular staircase. He climbed it all the way to the top to meet a very familiar face.

"Kael'thas."

"Prince Arthas, why do you grace me with your presence?" Kael sneered.

"I was hoping to find Antonidas up here," His eyes glared at Kael. "But I found you instead." Kael scowled.

"You were wrong." Kael'thas sped past him and his way down the tower. Arthas saw an unknown shadow and his hand immediately flew to his hammer.

"Calm, prince. I mean you no harm to you or your newborn heir." Arthas's hand immediately dropped, "Archmage Antonidas, forgive me. I'm wary at the moment."

Antonidas smiled, "Understandable, I would be too, in your delicate situation." Antonidas sat, "What is it you want to speak about?" Arthas sat in the chair opposite the Archmage.

"I came to discuss out-" referring to Jaina as well, "our child's future." Antonidas leaned forward, intrigued.

"What is it that you have planned?" Arthas bit his lip, but responded.

"I'm not 100% sure, but I want Arria to grow up with at least one of her birth parents. Best case scenario would be the both of use. But, alas I don't think that's possible."

"That is utmost certain she would not be able to be with the both of you. But, I'm guessing you would oppose to stowing her away with a safe family?"

"Absolutely! I will not allow her to live her life ignorant of her noble heritage." Arthas roared.

Antonidas lifted his hands in surrender, "I do not with for my apprentice to be perturbed by the task of motherhood."

"Understandable-"

"But, I do not see how the heir of Lordaeron can go home with a child out of wedlock." Arthas ran his hand through his blond hair.

"Their is still a way," Arthas's ears perked up, "I could take care of the child myself. I wouldn't mind a hand in the raising of a future monarch, one that isn't fearful of the magical arts."

Arthas was speechless; he could not believe that the Archmage of the Kirin Tor was asking to care for his child.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Don't, you can visit whenever you wish, and her mother will always be close by."

Arthas thought over the proposal that the Archmage had offered. He wasn't sure how his child would remain elusive in such a harsh, unforgiving world, but he would leave that up to the powerful mage. As long as he got to see his child in a safe and loving environment.

"For 16 years old you're not the wisest Arthas."

Arthas smiled, "What we did wasn't smart, but, what we got out of it, I believe was worth it."

Antonidas rose from his chair, as did Arthas. He clasped a hand on his armored shoulder, "I will allow the both of you a few days alone with her, then afterwards you will return home. Many rumors will circulate over who your child belongs to, ignore them. You know the truth and that's all that matters."

Antonidas's eyes softened, "Now go, Arthas." Arthas shook Antonidas's hand, "Thank you, master Antonidas." Tears of joy threatening to breach his eyes. Arthas quickly left the tower to tell Jaina of the good news.

**I hoped you liked it! I will try to update as quick as possible! **

**Reviews welcome!**


	2. Taken

**Here is update number 2! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 2: Taken

When Arthas told Jaina of all that had transpired, she was delighted. Knowing the fact that she would be near her daughter was enough for her. But, she wouldn't be able to raise her until her training was complete, which would take years from now.

"Are you sure about this Arthas?" Jaina asked the last night they would be together. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Of course it is. I wish for our child to grow up with at least one of us nearby."

"But-"

"Jaina, this is for the best. For our age we couldn't have a better scenario for our baby girl."

Jain brought the child closer to her. Arria wrapped her hand around one of Jaina's fingers.

Jaina smiled, "I can't believe she's ours."

Arthas beamed, "She will be a beacon of hope, a queen once she is older."

Jaina nodded, "Arthas, do you want to walk with me?"

He stood up, "Of course, my lady."

They both put Arria in her crib and gazed lovingly down at her. Nine months of hell, nine months of hiding, but the ultimate price at the end was worth it all. Arria had fallen asleep nicely in her crib.\

Arthas and Jaina quietly left the room. There was a guard who was positioned at the end of the hallway.

"Guard," Arthas called, "Protect this door with your life. A great thing of utmost importance is inside this room. Let no one inside." The guard came and stood in front of the door, "I shall, Prince Arthas."

The two of them began to walk the beautiful streets of Dalaran. Hand in hand they walked through crowds of mages, making their way to the beautiful gardens of Dalaran. Arthas led Jaina to a bench and sat down.

"Jaina, I've been thinking-"

Arthas was cut off when they both heard a piercing baby cry and guards running.

"Arria!" They both said in unison, as they got up from the bench and began running. Arthas drew his hammer while they ran. Many different thoughts went through Arthas's mind as they ran. They stopped when they saw the bodies of dead guards, and a charred door. Jaina entered the room, going over to the crib. A stifled cry left her lips and she fell to her knees to gaze down into an empty crib.

Arthas felt his stomach drop, as Jaina began to sob. A female mage - who Arthas presumed was a friend- went down beside Jaina, and brought her into a hug. Arthas left the room and scoured the hallway, looking for any clues.

"Arthas!"

Arthas turned around to see an unlikely person standing before him.

"Kael'thas, what do you want?"

Kael'thas held his hands up, "I was just wondering what all the commotion was."

Arthas sighed, he looked at Kael, "Someone took my daughter… Someone took my child. Kael do you have any idea who could've done this?"

Kael'thas shook his head, "I have no idea. It'd be best to see if anyone who dislikes you is here." Arthas ran his hand through his hair, "If you find out anything Kael, please tell me."

Kael'thas smiled, "I will."

Kael'thas held the bundle in his arms as he made his way to the Sunfury Spire. A wicked grin was on his face, as he looked down at the baby girl.

"How easy it was to claim you. How easy I took down the guard to acquire you. You shall be a great asset."

He walked into the spire, "Lor'themar, I have a… surprise for you." Lor'themar came and bowed before the prince.

"Kael'thas, what is it?" Kael'thas extended the bundle forward, and revealed the baby girl.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Lor'themar asked, very angry. Kael'thas brushed him off, "Oh please, let's just say that fate is intertwined with this child."

Kael'thas handed the child to Lor'themar. "I order you as your Prince and future king to care for this child, General." Kael'thas began to walk away, "By the way, her name is Arria Honor Menethil."

"_Menethil_? Are you crazy Kael'thas! Kael'thas put his fingers up to his lips. "Quiet Lor'themar, or else someone might hear."

Kael'thas disappeared into a portal, leaving Lor'themar with the young babe.

"What shall I do with you?" He stared down at the young girl, "If he is right about you being a _Menethil_, I may never see the light of day again… the Prince better have something up his sleeve for you, or else I'm taking you straight back to Dalaran."

Little Arria let out a huge yawn, causing Lor'themar to smile. He scratched her little tummy, causing her to grab his finger.

"You're a lively one, aren't you?"

Arria sneezed in response. Lor'themar walked with the child in his arms towards his private quarters. He went inside and laid the baby on his bed. Now what did he do? He had no idea on how to raise a child. He gazed down at her again, she was squirming and started to cry. Lor'themar immediately knelt down by his bed and attempted to quiet her.

"Shh, little Arria, shhhh." His attempts weren't working, causing them both to distress.

"Lor'themar! What in the Sun's name is going on?"

_Sylvanas?_ "Sylvanas!" Lor'themar was excited, "Do you have any experience with children?"

"Your asking the wrong person. Besides that, how did you get a hold of a child?"

Lor'themar stood up holding the crying child in his arms, "Our Prince, Kael'thas told me, she is now my responsibility. Her name is Arria Menethil."

Sylvanas took the child away from him, "This is how you hold a baby, you idiot." Sylvanas eyed him, "Menethil you say? Could this be Arthas's? I hear he has been with Miss Proudmoore lately."

Lor'themar's eyes grew wide, "Kael'thas is a fool, but I'd rather do this then suffer treason if I try to take her back."

"Looks like you got me sucked into his too."

Lor'themar was confused, "What?"

Sylvanas looked back at him, "This child would never survive with just you, besides she needs two parents, not one." Sylvanas walked out of his quarters, leaving him completely dumbstruck.

**What did all of you think of that? Hope you liked it! I'll try to update again soon!**

**R&R, and subscribe!**


	3. Invitation

**Hey! SOO sorry for taking so long to update. School has been painful and Track just started so it may be awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft, if I did things would be different**

Lor'themar watched Arria has she fidgeted with her bow trying to string it. She was short, then again she was only 10 years old. Lor'themar chuckled to himself while watching the girl.

"Arria, would you like some help?" Lor'themar went over and helped string the bow for her.

"Mother says one day I'll have to be able to do it myself, If I'm ever going to survive." Lor'themar rolled his eyes. Could it kill her to be nice for once? Ever since Prince Arthas, wait, King Arthas took the throne in Lordaeron, she was always scared he'd make a surprise visit to Quel'thalas and find out his daughter was here. But, he had been busying in the beginning fighting off the plague. But, now with the new orc threat on the new nation of Durotar, every Alliance nation had been mobilizing for war.

His wife, Queen Jaina Proudmoore was still on the watch for their missing daughter. Whenever Lor'themar and Sylvanas were in attendance at the castle, they kept a close eye on Arria -who was deemed their child- and Lady Jaina, her eyes seemed to be always on the young Theron.

Lor'themar's thoughts were interrupted by Sylvanas.

"Lor'themar," Sylvanas was holding a letter, "This just arrived for you." Lor'themar grabbed the letter from her, "Since when do you bring me my mail?"

"Since it has the seal of Lordaeron on it."

Lor'themar pulled open the letter and read it:

"By the order of His Royal Highness, King Arthas, and Her Royal Highness, Queen Jaina have cordially inviting you and your family to their home for a royal tournament. All leaders of this alliance are expected to attend this event in three days time to watch their chosen champions."

Lor'themar tossed the letter onto the desk. "Looks as if we have a tournament to attend to." Sylvanas was less then thrilled, "If that big nose Varian is there… His son is not coming near Arria." Lor'themar laughed out loud now, "If that be the case, let us hope young Anduin and his father are at the opposite end of the table."

Arria had muted the words of her parents, she grabbed her quiver and ran out of the room. The nimble steps of Sylvanas were following behind her as she raced out of the Sunfury Spire and made her way to Farstrider Square to train. Sylvanas stayed behind, watching her form, the way she pulled back on the string, the release.

Bulls eye. She was getting better everyday, with a few more years she would be a formidable ranger, maybe even the best.

What was this feeling that was amassing itself inside of her.. Oh my, was it love? It couldn't be! She didn't have a loving bone in her body!

Sylvanas loved everything about that child, she would happily leave Lor'themar and all of his male parenting abilities out the door and just raise the girl herself. No, that was not the case. These emotions were so unlike her. They didn't sit well in her stomach, and now the fact that she had to travel to Lordaeron and sit at the table with the real parents of her child, and that snob, King Varian Wrynn.

She hated that man. So tough, and rigid. How anyone would of agreed to marry Tiffin off to that man. Then again, she _did_ marry Lor'themar. She shook her head in disgust as she watched Arria practice.

Sylvanas noticed her magically changed ears. Lor'themar said they were a "precaution", as he put it. Sylvanas argued, but eventually they decided it was for the best. Didn't wanted people sticking their noses into business where it didn't belong, now did they? She told two guards to keep their eyes on Arria while she trained. Sylvanas had business to attend to.

Arria's muscles were burning, but to her it was a good burn. She was getting better, and she knew it. Her body was shaking from the overuse of the bow. She was breathing heavily and could barely keep her eyes open. Being only ten years old this activity was quite a toll on her.

Arria picked up her quiver and made her way back to her room.

"Princess, how do you fare after that rigorous training?" Arria looked up at her mentor. "Master Brightwing, yes it is quite vigorous, but if it's what it takes, I'll do it!"

Halduron smiled, amazed at this young child's spirit. This child was quite a bit like her elven parents. An amazing young ranger already even having amazing parents. Her father being the King of Quel'thalas, and her mother, Ranger-General and Queen of the mighty high elves. Halduron grabbed Arria from around the waist and lifted her up into the air.

"Uncle Brighwing! That tickles!"

Halduron laughed, "That's the Arria I know! How about you and I go get you ready for dinner? I hear it's Lynx Chops tonight."

Arria's eyes beamed, Lynx Chops were her favorite.

Lor'themar sat on the edge of the bed, watching Sylvanas pacing back and forth across the room.

"It's all going to work out, you need to stop worrying."

Sylvanas glared coldly at him, and went back to pacing.

"That Proudmoore woman keeps trying to get to Arria, Lor'themar. Do you not see how that could jeopardize everything? If they realized Arria isn't ours… they'll take her…away."

Lor'themar heard a hint of pain as Sylvanas's voice faded. She really loved Arria, that much he could tell. The fact that anyone did so much to Sylvanas showed how much of an effect it had on her. Lor'themar knew that could be a bad thing, but a child did that to every parent.

When Lor'themar had first brought Arria to Silvermoon, Sylvanas had volunteered to help out, but Lor'themar got more then he bargained for. A marriage, a child, hell even a kingdom out of it all. He sighed, "We'll just have to take it as it comes, Arthas and Jaina can't wait for Arria to turn up, they will have to produce a heir."

Lor'themar grabbed Sylvanas' hand, "It'd be best that we were not late for dinner. It's Arria's favorite, I don't think she'd want us to miss out."

Sylvanas smiled, "We would never miss out,"

**I won't take as long this time! I promise!**


	4. Capture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft, all belongs to Blizzard Activision.**

Riding the horse was quite uncomfortable under Arria. She thought the saddle was very large for her, but they didn't have much farther to ride until they reached the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Arria had been to the Capital City before, but she rarely enjoyed it unless Anduin was there.

Anduin Wrynn was the son of King Varian Wrynn. The heir to the throne of Stormwind, and Arria's best friend. Her mother, Sylvanas, was not a fan of the prince and his father. She had no problem with his wife, she could stand her. Arria played with the fletching of one of her arrows. She rubbed her finger all along the feather, feeling it between her fingers.

She looked up to see her father looking at a map rather intently. Pinpointing there location, they weren't far from the Capital City, in fact it would only take them a hour until they arrived at the castle and then the festivities would begin, or to Arria, time to be able to be around Anduin.

Arria crinkled her nose and put the arrow back into its quiver as their traveling party suddenly came to an abrupt halt. The young girl tightened her fingers around the horse's reins, as she peered up to the front searching for her parents. Arria looked towards the trees as the wind caressed the leaves and blew them towards her – and an unfamiliar scent. She held her hand up to her nose, it was repugnant and unknown scent. The aroma of smoke and sweat filled her nostrils instantly as a heart piercing roar entered her ears.

"LOK'TAR OGAR!"

Panic filled the 10 year old as the sound of thumping feet got closer. The elven warriors started drawing their swords and readied their bows as commands were being shouted out and defensive formations were being put into place as the orcs got closer. Arria's horse let out a scared whiny as an arrow flew by its face.

The caravan was chaos as orcs descended upon them.

"_Find the child! At whatever cost!" _The orc commander roared in his native tongue.

Arrows were piercing out of her horse's body and it collapsed to the ground with Arria falling off. She hit the ground and rolled to the side and looked up at the scene around her. Soldiers were covered in blood – blood that didn't belong to them, as steel was meeting steel. Both elven and orcish bodies were starting to litter the ground, some were full of arrows, others had large gashes in assorted places.

A dark shadow covered Arria and she looked up to see an orc wielding an axe staring down at her. In her fear, she let out a scream as the orc picked her up off the ground and placed her over his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother – Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, with blood smeared on her face. Sylvanas quickly drew an arrow and sent it flying, but her orcish captor had already begun running towards the trees. Sylvanas immediately chased after them, adrenaline and terror for her child fueling her on.

Sylvanas flew another arrow in the orc's direction, but it hit a tree instead. This brute was fast, but not as fast as the Ranger General.

"_Storm, earth and fire! HEED MY CALL!" _

Rain suddenly began to pour from the sky as thunder and lightning echoed in the background. A crack of lightning sent a tree to the ground and as fire erupted from its very core. With the help of the shaman the fire quickly multiplied and soon a wall of flame separated Sylvanas from them.

"NO!" She screamed and started madly sending arrows into the flame, but it was no use, Arria was gone.

Tears now were mixing with sweat and blood as Sylvanas feel to her knees and let out an agonizing sob. She dub her fingers into the dirt and stared deeply into the wall of flames. Sylvanas walked back to the caravan and looked over all the soldiers. Each person was riddled with blood, even Lor'themar was as he ran up to her.

"Sylvanas…"

The look she gave him confirmed his suspicions and he himself let out his own agonizing cry.

**Author's note: Oh my god, I am so sorry. I had started this then I completely forgot about it. I promise I will update more often than 1.5 years. This was actually really fun to write and I can't wait for you all to see what I have in store!**


	5. Meetings

Arria was awoken suddenly by a shove and it took her a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the bright sun. She could smell salt and hear the moving of the water.

They were on a boat in the middle of the ocean.

Her wrists were bound as she was sitting on the deck of the seaborne vessel with two orc warriors standing on either side of her. Arria let out a stifled sob and buried her head in her knees as she kept wishing and hoping this was all just a very bad dream. To think she was soon going to be able to see Anduin and the vast Capital City, but how that all changed in a few, short moments.

Arria looked back down at the locket she wore around her neck. It was crafted in the shape of the symbol of High Elves, with its gold and blue color. She was of the Sun Blessed, one of the proud elven children. What would her mother think if she could see her now? Would she think she was weak and not able to survive? Arria knew how critical her mother could be; when she would watch rangers practice she would watch her mother critique and criticize intensely. Sylvanas Windrunner was a wicked teacher, and when she was provoked she was an even scarier person when she was angry.

The captain of the ship started yelled in orcish and all the sailors began running around the deck. Arria looked ahead and could see the smoke and behind the smoke she could make out the city Orgrimmar.

She had heard of the city when her parent's were discussing it at the dinner table, but she didn't think it was as huge as they said it was.

The boat came to a halt as Arria was picked up again and carried off the boat. She was placed on a saddle that was on a wolf and an orcish rider was behind her. Her vision was suddenly obscured as she was covered with a dark cloth of some sort. Arria felt the animal begin to move as they started their journey on land.

The new smells that entered Arria's nose were nothing she had ever smelt before. The heat of being hidden under a blanket in this desert was causing her to sweat and the dry, desert air she was breathing in didn't help. The many different noises she was hearing didn't lower her fears at all. She could hear the sounds of orcs, and she assumed the sounds of trolls, and possibly tauren from the region of Mulgore as well.

Arria was lifted out of the saddle and squealed as the orc just set her back down on the ground again. The cloth was lifted off her as if she was being unveiled, and unveiled she was.

She had never seen a building like this. Crooked animals horns and furs were all throughout the room. One big fur covered the entire floor. It was darkly lit, only origin of light was from the braziers littered around the room. Arria's eyes were attracted to the large throne in the room, with a large green orc sitting in it, wearing armor that resembled those of human soldiers she had seen. He was holding a hammer, it was large from Arria's point of view. The orc rose from his chair and walked down the steps towards Arria.

The orc leader was taller, and bigger then Arria had ever seen an orc before. Her jaw dropped as she took in his size. He was scary and intimidating.

"Lady Arria, I am Thrall, Warchief of the Horde."

Arria swallowed down a large lump that was stuck in her throat. She was trembling as the warchief came closer, and knelt down in front of her.

A single tear ran down her face, as Thrall took a green finger and wiped it away.

"I have seen that you have a great adventure ahead of you. Unfortunately, it seemed that some people were going to get in the way."

What did he mean by that?

"Why did you take me from my parents?"

"Because," Thrall straightened, "I have seen the inevitable."

Sylvanas started blankly into the fireplace of her guest quarter's. She heard the door open and close but didn't move. She didn't care, the only thing that had brought her joy was gone.

"Sylvanas…"

"Don't say a word, Lor'Themar."

The Lord of Quel'Thalas sat down beside his lady.

"We've already sent out search-and-rescue parties throughout the entire province"

Sylvanas wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"They won't find her. She's probably already gone, or worse dead."

Lor'Themar vigorously shook his head. "If their intent were to kill her they wouldn't of bothered to have taken her."

Lor'Themar went to place his hand on her shoulder but she immediately grabbed it and shoved it away.

"That's not going to make me feel better. The only thing that will is the safe return of our daughter."

Lor'Themar rose up from his spot. "If it makes you feel any better – the Queen has been campaigning with the King vigorously to send soldiers to Orgrimmar for her return."

"Just leave Lor'Themar."

Lor'Themar bowed, "As you wish."

Once she heard the door click shut she got up and left the room.

Sylvanas walked the halls of the palace with ease, having been there before she knew where she was going – and who she was looking for. Sylvanas walked into the throne room to see the King and Queen having a heated discussion. Once Sylvanas was in the room, it quickly became quiet.

"Jaina, I have made my decision and that is that."

"But Arthas –"

"It is done."

The room was now left to the two women. Sylvanas took light steps towards the Queen.

"How long have you known she was in our care."

Jaina looked up at Sylvanas, her eyes red rimmed from crying.

"The moment I saw her with you." Jaina wiped her eyes. "Arthas is not willing to start a war with the Horde over this."

Sylvanas nicked her head to the side. "I see his reasons. No credible proof of whether or not she is actually_ alive_."

Sylvanas had to stop herself, her voice had cracked.

"I'll send spies to Kalimdor and send a letter to the Night Elves of Teldrassil and see if they would be willing to help at all."

Jaina looked at Sylvanas and nodded. "We are forever intertwined because of her now, do you know that?"

"We have to get her back first."

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that. I thought you guys deserved more than one after 1.5 years of nothing. This won't happen ALL the time, I'll try to get updates regularly and update about every week to two weeks! **


	6. Somewhere Else

Arria rubbed her wrists as her bindings were removed. They left deep red marks that were uncomfortable to the touch. One of the orcs lifted her up from the ground, and she tried to get the feeling back into her legs for being on the ground for so long.

"Have a zeppelin ready for departure to Thunder Bluff by sundown, Eitrigg. It'd be best if we do this when the dark is on our side."

Eitrigg nodded. "Yes, Warchief."

Thrall turned to Arria, and knelt down to her eye level.

"Do not be alarmed child, we mean you no harm. We only mean to keep you safe."

Arria swallowed. "Then why did you take me away from my parents?"

Thrall pretended as if he didn't hear her, and led her to the outside of Grommash Hold. One of the guards put a hood over her head. Seeing a young child in the capital not of any of the Horde races would cause much of an outcry. He needed to get her safely out of Orgrimmar and to a more tolerant Thunder Bluff.

Thrall had spoken with Cairne about his vision, and Cairne reluctantly agreed to allow him to keep the child there, until she was safe from harm's way back in the Eastern Kingdoms. Thrall shook his head as the vision crept back into his mind. The death, blood and war that would face this child was something he did not want to dwell on.

They had reached the zeppelin that Eitrigg had quickly prepared for their trip to the majestic Mulgore. Thrall did not follow her onto the zeppelin, but he grabbed one of the warriors that had accompanied her all this way.

"Gulkron," he called.

Immediately a warrior ran up to the Warchief, saluting.

"Yes, Warchief?"

Thrall clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Since you brought her all this way, I believe it would be best if you finished out the job."

Gulkron stiffened under the Warchief's hand. He would have to watch this elven child. For how long would he be confined to the plains of Mulgore and the city of Thunder Bluff? Gulkron tried his best not to rolled his lips in disgust. Thrall placed a letter into his hand.

"Deliver this to the High Chieftain. He knows of the arrangement, but this letter has more – _specifications._"

Gulkron accepted the letter and placed it into his pack, and turned to face his Warchief.

"Anything I should know about the girl, Warchief?"

Thrall looked at Arria, and Gulkron met his gaze. "Just know that she is more important than your very own life – protect her at all costs, Gulkron."

Gulkron made his way onto the zeppelin, and took a seat on the deck of the mighty flying machine. Arria was sitting by herself, leaning against the side wiping her eyes of tears. Gulkron looked away from the sulking child and tried to get some sleep as they began their flight to the tauren capital.

Sylvanas released the arrow and watched as it struck the wooden dummy in the chest. She lowered her bow and relaxed her shoulders. She gripped her hand around the arrow and pulled. The arrow came out easily, and Sylvanas held it in her hands and thought of Arria and how she would shoot arrows for countless hours in Silvermoon City.

Her vision suddenly became blurry, but she realized they were just tears obscuring her vision. She blinked the tears away and let them fall over the arrow. Sylvanas looked up towards the ceiling as she tried to regain her composure. Her eyes darted behind her as she saw Arthas and Jaina with their rarely seen son.

Terenas Menethil was nine years old, from what Sylvanas could see he was the spitting image of his father.

Golden blonde hair, blue eyes – everything you'd expect in the future king of Lordaeron.

Sylvanas put the arrow back into her quiver and nearly turned and ran into the young prince.

The young boy fell on his bottom, and Sylvanas bit her lip and thought how this could get any worse.

"Oh, Terenas." Jaina cooed as she picked up her son. Arthas looked back at Sylvanas.

"My apologies Sylvanas, he will be more aware of his surroundings next time."

Sylvanas could only do so much as she stared at the child. He reminded her of Arria, which brought more pain then it should. The Ranger-General could only nod and quickly leave the training room. Sylvanas didn't know how much longer she could stay here. No one was doing anything to get _her_ child back, and all she desperately wanted was to hold Arria in her arms and never let her go ever again.

Until she saw her again, she would never stop searching. Sylvanas would look everywhere for her daughter, even if it took her all across the world.

**Author's note: Hi! This one was fun, and I can't wait to write the next one! Hope you all like it! R&R!**


	7. Secrets

The zeppelin docked and Arria was once again carried off by an orc, but she had seen this one a few times. She stared up at him with big, red rimmed eyes. The orc looked down at her, and made a face which caused Arria to look down to avoid his daunting gaze.

"Gulkron."

"What?" Arria squeaked out confused.

"My name, I am Gulkron Shadowhide. Who are you?"

Arria bit the inside of her lip.

"Arria, I am Arria Theron."

Gulkron almost stopped completely in his tracks.

_Theron. _

As in Lor'Themar Theron…

That meant this was the child of Lor'Themar Theron and Sylvanas Windrunner. What was the Warchief planning? Why did he send Gulkron with her? What harm could a ten year-old child do? Gulkron trusted the Warchief, that was certain, but he had his doubts for being there in Thunder Bluff.

An escort met them and led them to a large tent in a vacant area on one of the large rises of Thunder Bluff.

Gulkron put Arria on the ground.

"Stay here." Gulkron ordered as he turned his back so he could deliver the letter to the High Chieftain.

"How do you know the common tongue of my people?"

Gulkron turned back around on his heels. He really didn't have time for this, he needed to deliver this letter to the High Chieftain right away.

"Our kind aren't as dumb as your people think."

Gukron left her in the tent as he made his way to the High Rise. He crossed one of the rope bridges and was greeted by two braves who were charged with guarding the Chieftain at all times. They led him towards the biggest tent on the rise, and in Thunder Bluff.

Cairne Bloodhoof was a towering presence to behold. His facial hair was braided and hung off his face. He had an ageless and stoic aura that he emanated, and Gulkron didn't feel right being in the company of such a powerful leader of the Horde.

"Throm'ka High Chieftain," Gulkron pounded a fist over his heart as he greeted the High Chieftain. "I am Grulkron Shadowhide, I come bearing a letter from the Warchief explaining our unique situation further."

Cairne steadily rose from his seat and made his way to Gulkron and accepted the letter from him. He broke the Warchief's seal and began spilling over the contents of the letter. Golkron noticed the longer he watched the tauren leader read the more the Chieftain's expression changed. For a time his eyebrows were furrowed, and at another moment they were raised high on his forehead. The Chieftain folded the letter and put it into one of his numerous pouches he had on his person.

"The Warchief is very detailed, I wouldn't expect any less from Thrall." Cairne placed his mighty hand on Gulkron's shoulder. "Do not take this mission as fool's errand, warrior. That child _needs_ to survive the next coming years and you are the one who is destined to see it done."

Gulkron was confused. "Why me, Chieftain? I am only a simple warrior. I have no experience with such a mission, especially with an elven child."

Cairne smiled. "Human, the child is human."

Gulkron wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Wait, her ears – she was pointed ears of any elf."

"She may, but she is not one of them. The young girl has a very tumultuous road ahead of her, it would be best she doesn't know. The magic on her ears can only be dispelled by the one who placed it upon her."

"I'm sorry, High Chieftain I cannot do this. This – this is too much for one person to do. You – you must give this to someone else. I – This is not more me."

Cairne raised his hand. "Patience, young one. Look to the sky – the trees, to the very land you stand on. The Earthmother has guided you this far and she _will_ guide you the rest of the way – do not lose faith Gulkron, you are more prepared for this than you think." Cairne retreated back to his chair. "The Earthmother smiles upon you, Gulkron. Remember that!"

When Gulkron returned to the tent, he finally allowed himself to roll his eyes. He let out a loud sigh as he looked as saw Arria sitting exactly where she was when he first left to meet the High Chieftain.

"At least you listen." Gulkron muttered under his breath. Finally he was able to get himself comfortable. He never lived in one place for very long for he was always deployed someplace new, but he didn't see how it would hurt if he unpacked his bag and a few of his pouches – for he was going to be in Thunder Bluff for quite some time.

He let his backpack slide off his back and knelt down and opened it. He pulled out items he had gained from his travels, but most notably he pulled out a cloth that covered a wooden flute. It was painted with vibrant colors of orange and red and there were eight key holes carved on the top side and one underneath. Gulkron looked over at Arria, who was intently staring at the flute. Gulkron had never played the flute, didn't care for it really it was given to him by another soldier who didn't want it. Gulkron closed his eyes and picked up the flute and walked over to Arria.

She flinched backward when he came over and knelt down in front of her. He held out the flute to her.

"Do you play?"

Arria nodded, but hesitantly put her hand on the flute and only grabbed it from him when he extended the flute towards her.

The flute was big in Arria's hands, but she still put the mouthpiece to her lips and released a steady airflow into it and let her fingers to their dance over the holes.

The sound that came out was not what Gulkron expected. He assumed it would come out high and squeaky, but instead it was low and melodic. Her little fingers moved rapidly covering and uncovering each hole as she played.

Gulkron got up and went back over to his spot. While she played, he laid out a fur rug and got all of his things in order. He had an extra rug that he tossed over to her. Arria abruptly stopped playing when the rug landed in front of her.

"I don't think you'd want to sleep on dirt." Gulkron told her as he rolled over on his side. "It has been a long day for you, I suggest you get some shut eye."

Arria put the flute down and rolled out the rug over the earthen ground. She curled up into a ball and forced her eyes shut, and for a moment she felt okay and drifted off into the dream world.

Lor'Themar and Sylvanas sat in their delegation's box as the tournament was about to begin. Sylvanas did not see why they were wasting their time with this charade. Their child was missing and all Lor'themar could worry about was what the King's impression of him was.

"We are wasting time, Lor'Themar."

Lor'Themar's smile dropped from his face.

"What do you want me to do, Sylvanas? The scouts we sent out found absolutely nothing. We have no information, or anything to go on. Don't think this just affects you, I also lost my daughter. I haven't slept since that day, and I will do everything in my power to find her and bring her home, but the time has to be right, or all of it could quickly go down in chaos."

Sylvanas was fuming, she was breathing deeply to keep herself calm and to not erupt in front of all the other delegations and in front of Arthas.

She'd bid her tongue, for the moment. Sylvanas would wait for a more appropriate moment, possibly when they were back in Silvermoon and away from the other Royals and their influence. Until then, Sylvanas would make sure to learn as much information as she could of the possible whereabouts of her daughter. Once she was certain of where she was, she would convince Lor'Themar of sending her and a few of her trusted to go rescue her.

Those who took her daughter would soon surely regret it, that she could promise.

**Author's note: Hey guys and girls! Hope you like this! I start college on Monday, but I will try not to let that stop me from updates! I have the plot a bit more fleshed out so I should just be able to get it down on paper! See you soon! R&R**


	8. Sudden Change

Arria starred as Gulkron took his axe to the training dummy. Straw was flying from each hit the dummy sustained. Arria couldn't help but laugh as Gulkron furiously attacked the inanimate fighter.

Gulkron was sweating profusely and caught wind of her laughter. He rested his axe down in the dirt.

"What is so funny, pale skin?"

Arria caught her breath. "Nothing, Gulkron… Well, actually – it's just that it can't really fight back and you're just going at it like a wolf would chase it's prey."

Gulkron snorted amused. "There is a reason for that. I must stay in shape to protect you, youngling. But, not a whole lot has happened to you in the past three years we've been here."

Arria shrugged. At fifteen years old, Arria was more grown-up than when she had arrived. She even had made friends with the young Baine Bloodhoof. When she was tired of listening to war stories Gulkron told her, she and Baine would go out of Thunder Bluff and practice their skills. Arria would use her bow and Baine would fight with his own totem.

She held her own bow in her hand. The same one her own mother had given her years ago in Silvermoon City. That had seemed like such a long time ago. Sitting in the beautiful Quel'Thalas with her mother and father, watching the trees sway in the light wind and the leaves blow away with no care in the world. How quickly that all changed one day.

Arria nocked an arrow in her bow and let it fly straight into the head of the training dummy Gulkron was using. She heard a thump as Gulkron scrambled to the ground, getting out of the way of the coming projectile.

"Watch where you shoot that thing! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Arria bit her lip. "Sorry! I was just thinking of home." Her voice trailed off, as sadness overcame her. Gulkron sighed and walked over to the young girl, and put his arm on her shoulder.

"I told you, all will be explained in time."

"Isn't five years enough?! I just want this to be over!"

Gulkron raised his arm to silence her. "Do not wish your life away. The Earth Mother is kind enough to give one as selfish as you a great place in this world."

Arria's eyes dropped as she processed the words he said to her. He was right, she was lucky enough to be alive in this place. She was surrounded by Horde, and even an orc who had taken tremendous care of her. She was ungrateful, but she just missed her family and it had been so long since she had seen them. She missed the training sessions she had with uncle Brightwing, the numerous times her father had taken her out behind her mother's back into Eversong Woods, and even the times when her parent's were constantly yelling at one another.

Arria put her bow back on her back, and retrieved the arrow from the training dummy.

"I'm sorry, I just miss my family."

Gulkron grabbed Arria and threw her up on his shoulders. "I know, maybe it will help if you see this world through a different perspective."

"What do you mean-."

It suddenly hit her how far up off the ground they were, and she could see the land down below. She never really realized how beautiful Mulgore was. In all the time she had spent here, she had never ever looked at the scenery this way. Her mouth gaped open in amazement as Gulkron walked around the bluff where they had stayed. Arria squinted her eyes, what was that on the ground? Gulkron seemed to have noticed too as he moved closer to the bluff's edge. Arria slid off his back and tried to get closer but Gulkron held her back.

"What is that?"

Gulkron's lips curled back into a sneer.

"_Human scum_."

Immediately battle horns were being blown and soldiers of the Horde were assembling. Gulkron and Arria ran from the edge and over to their own tent. Arria grabbed her two scimitar and cinched them to her waist as Gulkron grabbed his battle axe from the dirt.

"Come, we go to the High Chieftain. Quickly now!"

Arria chased after Gulkron as they both scrambled across the bridge and headed towards Cairne's tent. The High Chieftain was bellowing orders to all of his guardsmen.

"Get the women and children to safety and quickly! We have no time to lose!" His large voice echoed across Thunder Bluff and everyone obeyed his orders. Cairne turned his head to see Gulkron and Arria racing towards him. "Both of you need to leave, if they find you here," he pointed to Arria, "Nothing will stop them from burning my home to the ground."

"How do we know if these are even humans of the Alliance? They could just be mercenaries hired by a few lords to attempt to gain favor with their king." Arria questioned.

"Because," Gulkron was the one to answer, and he pointed out towards the human army. They all noticed a rather large banner, bearing the crest of Lordaeron.

"Why are they here?" Arria muttered under her breath.

"For you, or perhaps to finally attempt their conquest of the world."

Cairne motioned two guards and they came over with reins of wyverns in their hands. "You need to travel to Orgrimmar. Send word to Thrall as quick as possible, I do not know how long we can hold their attention before they turn their direction there."

Gulkron once again lifted Arria up, but placed her on one of the wyverns as he got on to the other.

"Thank you for everything, High Chieftain."

Cairne shook his head. "No, thank you, for showing me there are even good among your kind."

Gulkron commanded for both of their wyverns to fly off the bluff and high into the sky. Arria held on tight to the beast as it flew swiftly over the advancing army.

The army seemed huge to her as it got closer and closer to Thunder Bluff. She burrowed her head into the wyvern's fur. Another place she was heading away to, another time she had lost her home.

**Oh my goodness, college is hard. Lol. I randomly got inspired to write this. It jumps pretty far ahead, but I really didn't want to write in filler chapters. But, I was thinking of doing possibly three flashbacks that would help explain all this. ( Thinking Arria, Arthas, Sylvanas and Thrall) Let me know what you think! Hope you all liked it!**


	9. More Change

_Arthas Flashback POV_

The palace of Dalaran still awed Arthas no matter how many times he had traveled there with Jaina. It had been thirteen years since he and Jaina had welcomed the arrival of their baby daughter, only to have her taken from them soon afterwards.

Arthas entered into Antonidas's study, to see the Archmage and Uther, the Lightbringer and even King Varian awaiting him.

"Lord Uther. King Varian, Lord Prestor."

"King Arthas." They all said in unison.

Uther bowed respectably to his king, Arthas waved him off.

"Lord Uther," worry evident in his voice. "What brings you here?"

Uther looked to Antonidas, who smiled and motioned Uther to continue.

"We have received intelligence telling us the Orcs and their allies are becoming more and _more _daring. They've attacked and done away with the colonists we have sent over to place a holding on the land."

Arthas curled his fingers around his Warhammer. "And? Is that all you have to report, Lord Uther?" Patience wasn't Arthas's strongest suit anymore. He's never been patient since his first child went missing.

"No, your Majesty. We've also received intelligence that the young, Princess Arria of Quel'Thalas is still alive."

Arthas's eyes and ears immediately perked up.

"Where? Where is she?"

Uther shifted uncomfortably to the side, as Varian picked up where he left off.

"Thunder Bluff. She's being held captive with the tauren. She's being heavily guarded from what our intelligence can tell us. An orc is constantly by her side, and never leaves. It may be impossible to send in a rescue team with all the guards surrounding her. We'd even have to worry about the High Chieftain getting involved."

"The Horde may see that as an excuse to go to war." Lord Uther interjected. "We've fought so hard for this peace."

Arthas's fingers curled into fists. "There's has been no peace between us, only a fragile truce." Arthas regain his composure. "Varian, can I count on you to muster your forces behind mine? The Horde will pay for what they have stolen."

Varian smiled. "Of course, but it will take time to gather all our forces and sail to Kalimdor."

"They've kept her alive this long. I don't see them going anything too harsh in the future."

Arthas looked to Antonidas as he spoke, and appeared to relax.

"Assembly the armies of your sovereignties. We prepare for war."

"What of the kingdom of Quel'Thalas? She is of Lor'Themar and Sylvanas."

Arthas shook his head. "No, that is where you are wrong. She is of my blood."

_Sylvanas Flashback POV_

The fireplace hadn't been used that often, but whenever Sylvanas came into her room – which was often – she light it. It brought a sense of warmth she was without since her child had been taken.

The room was still the same as when Arria was still there. Sylvanas had forbid anyone to enter the room, except for herself. She wanted nothing to be touched; she wanted it the same way as if Arria had never left.

Sylvanas sat in her bed, and grabbed Arria's blanket and held it up to her nose and drew the scent in. It still smelled of her, and for a moment her sadness receded. Her attention was quickly refocused on the door as it opened. She looked up to see Halduron Brightwing leaning against the doorway, grim faced.

"What is it, Halduron?"

"Kael'thas has arrived. Lor'Themar is meeting with him right now."

Sylvanas rose from the bed and put the blanket back down, and followed Halduron to the main room in the Sunfury Spire. She can hear their voices becoming more clear as she gets closer.

"Where is the child, Lor'Themar. I can only hope I was right in having be placed into your care."

"Kael'thas, I can assure you-"

"She's dead."

The silence that filled the room was so quiet, you could've heard a pin drop.

Kael'thas stepped towards her, and looked back at Lor'Themar, anger appearing on his face.

"What do you mean, dead? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"She was captured by orcs. Do you really think they'd keep her alive."

Kael'thas's hands balled into fists, and the swirling orbs of magic intensified above him. His eyes were blazing powerful magic, as he grabbed Lor'themar by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"I put her under your watchful eye because I believed she would've been taken care of. I was wrong." He turned to Sylvanas.

"You." He marched towards her. "How dare you not even try to find her. I should have you executed for your unwillingness. DO. YOU. KNOW. WHAT. YOU. HAVE. DONE?"

She looked away and he grabbed her jaw and directed her face towards his.

"You look at me when I am speaking to you, bitch. I am your king!"

Kael'thas let out a grunt as a sword pierced him through his back and into his belly. He dropped his hand from Sylvanas and stared down at the sword that had entered his body. In another swift motion it was gone and Kael'thas had collapsed to the ground, blood pooling around him.

Sylvanas rubbed the place where Kael'thas had grabbed her, and looked down at his lifeless corpse.

"You are not our king,"

Sylvanas looked to see Lor'Themar, putting his sword back into its scabbard.

"No one places their hand on my wife and gets away with it."

He walked over Kael'thas's body and took Sylvanas into his arms and placed a firm kiss on her lips.

Sylvanas was taken aback from this sudden forcefulness of Lor'Themar. Where did this come from? Sylvanas reciprocated the same way back at Lor'Themar, but they both pulled away when another visitor entered the Spire.

"Lor'Themar Theron and Sylvanas Windrunner. I am Thrall, Warchief of the Horde, and I come bearing news of your daughter."

_Thrall Flashback POV_

The field was full of vegetation as Thrall watched on. He sees the young human girl walking amongst the vegetation, biding her time. Another human comes into view. An older man, with a greying beard. He stares at the girl, and places a finger under her cheek, and smiles. The girl smiles back at him and Thrall recognizes it to be Arria.

The man backs away from Arria and begins to morph. The man's fingers grow long and slim, as two growths appear on his back and turn into leathery wings. His face becomes more narrow as his body grows larger.

Thrall stares back in horror as Arria is face-to-face with Neltharion, the Earth Warder. But, this is not the Neltharion of old. It is Deathwing, the Destroyer. The Destroyer lets out a fearsome roar and swipes as Arria, slicing her gut open and causing her to bleed uncontrollably. Thrall races down to her and starts praying to the elements to aid him as he attempts to heal her.

Thral looks back at the dragon and he lets out a hysterical laugh, as Thrall keeps trying to heal her. He sees her reach into her pocket, as she pulls out a stone like object that glows in her hand. She holds it, tightening her grip around it. Thrall looks at the stone as the shimmer grows and grows until he is blinded. He hears a cry and looks around and sees the King of Lordaeron staring at Arria, completely ignoring him. Arthas cradles his dead child in his arms and lets out an agonizing sob. Deathwing appears before them, in his human form.

"Prestor, why have you betrayed me so?"

He lets out another laugh, his voice deep and twisted. "I am not your friend, King Arthas."

Arthas watches in horror as Deathwing changes form once again. "If you wish for revenge, you will find me in Northrend, and there you will uncover your TRUE destiny."

Thrall suddenly finds himself in Grommash Hold, his body drenched in sweat. He runs a hand over his face. What had he just seen? Is the return of Deathwing imminent, and is the child the only one who can defeat him? Thrall gets up from his bed, grabbing Doomhammer. Who is Deathwing portraying himself as? Whomever it is, is in Lordaeron, which means Arria cannot return there. How exactly is he suppose to do this?

A Kor'kron warrior rushes into Thrall's quarters, and already agitated the Warchief swiftly turns to his most faithful.

"What is it?"

The Kor'kron regains his breath before speaking. "Humans. An army is marching towards Thunder Bluff as we speak, Warchief. It is rather large, and can possibly overrun our tauren allies. What are your orders?"

Thrall turned away from him and shook his head. He needs to speak with a certain person, but could he get there?

Thrall looks at his Kor'kron. "Assemble the armies, I will be back soon."

The Kor'kron bowed and ran off.

Thrall left Grommash hold and grabbed the reins for his wolf. He pulled himself up into his saddle and spurred his wolf on, towards the lush forests of Ashenvale. He hoped he would find what he meant to when he reached the forest's edge.

The farther he traveled into Ashenvale the more restless he became. Thrall and his wolf came upon a grove, and Thrall made them come to a stop. He got himself out of his saddle and looked around. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the trees move and he immediately went for Doomhammer.

"There is no need, Warchief. I am not here to fight with you."

Malfurion Stormrage.

"Archdruid, who else is with you."

He was immediately answered by Alexstraza and a cloaked figure. Thrall bowed respectfully low in from of the Lifebinder.

"Dragon-Queen, it is an honor."

Alexstraza smiled. "Thrall, we know what you have come. But, alas we are sorry to say that Arthas is already besieging Thunder Bluff and will soon turn his attention to Orgrimmar."

"But, what of the child?"

Malfurion stepped forward. "I will see to it that she is kept safe until she is needed. I have someone who can watch her, of her own kind." He pointed to the cloaked figure.

"This is Isherai, a priest of the Light." Isherai pulled off his hood, and Thrall was surprised by how young he looked. He had a black hair, that was pulled back in a long, ponytail. Thrall nodded and looked to the other people of power in his presence.

"I will send Arria here as soon as she arrives in Orgrimmar."

"I suggest you move quickly."

Thrall quickly went to his wolf and made his way back to Orgrimmar. He pushed his wolf on he needed to return as soon as possible.

Thrall noticed how busy his city now was as he made his way back to Grommash Hold. Standing outside to found Gulkron and Arria already waiting inside for him.

"Warchief!"

Thrall rose his hand to silence Gulkron. "I already know of Thunder Bluff." He turned to Arria. "You need to leave here as quickly as possible." He grabbed the reins of a fresh wolf and handed them to her. "You must travel to Ashenvale. Someone will be waiting at the border for you."

"What's going on? You mean I have to leave again?" Arria asked in disbelief. "What about Gulkron?

"I need him here to defend the city. He is no longer of your concern. Your only concern is to get to Ashenvale and to the Malfurion Stormrage."

Arria was on the cusp of tears as she felt Gulkron pick her up and place her on the wolf mount. "You're the only constant thing I've known these past five years. I can't do this again."

Gulkron smacked the wolf on the behind and it rushed on towards the vast forests of the night elves.

Arria swung her head around, her tears running freely. She couldn't believe her life was being torn apart once again.


	10. Update!

**Hey everyone! I forgot to add this at the end of the most recent update. **

**Just a heads up, as I am in college and updates are going to be sporadic, but I am not going to let this fic die. **

**I have ideas for what I want to do and how I want to finish it. There shouldn't be any more time jumps. **

**I hope you guys are enjoying where I am taking this story. **

**As for a sense of time, this isn't going to go past Cataclysm, so nothing from Pandaria is going to be included. (I didn't really like that expansion that much anyway) **

**I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this fic and I can't wait to get going forward on it!**

**And Firedragon99**

**That would be too easy, and for storytelling purposes not a good idea. Who would listen to a big green orc telling them that he can't give them back their daughter? **


	11. A New Land

The wolf's pace grew faster and faster as they neared the Ashenvale border. Arria gripped the reins even tighter as they got closer towards the darkened forest.

Her wolf slowed to a halt when they reached the border. Arria tried to urge the wolf on, but it wouldn't budge.

"No need princess."

A brown mare came strolling out of the trees. Its human rider was holding onto another pair of reins, the reins to a palomino. Arria hadn't seen a horse in years, and it was rather refreshing to see one. The cowl of the rider fell down as a gust of wind blew through the forest. Arria didn't expect to see someone so young in front of her, he looked only a few years older than she. Arria also didn't expect to see him in priest robes, let alone standing in Kalimdor.

The rider jumped down to the ground and came over to Arria to help her off her own mount.

"May you return to where you came from, and may the Light protect you."

The wolf huffed as it turned away from them and went back on its way towards Orgrimmar and the impending war.

Arria turned back to face her guide, and was surprised to see the palomino's nose an inch from her face.

"Whoa!" surprised, Arria fell backwards onto the dirt.

The rider quickly grabbed its reins. "I'm so sorry, Saffron - well she can get rather excited." The rider extended his hand to Arria, who accepted it graciously as he helped her up off the dirt, offering her the reins to Saffron with the other. She took them and hoisted herself up into the saddle.

It felt weird. After all these years, it felt weird getting into a horse's saddle, the last time she was in one…

Arria viciously shook her head, dispersing all the old memories away. She redirected her attention to the priest, who was on his brown horse.

He placed his hand on his chest. "I am Isherai Vardeman, priest of the Holy Light, and former altar boy for the Cathedral of Light and former personal assistant to Archbishop Benedictus himself."

Arria could only nod her head, he seemed so happy and cheerful even though his voice was rather deep. His eyes looked as if they glowed and his smile was a genuine one.

"Follow me. Now we ride to Astranaar. But that doesn't mean we have to be silent. Let's get to know each other, shall we?"

He was rather straight forward, wasn't he?

Arria kicked her horse forward into a trot as Isherai joined alongside her at the same speed.

"Well, my name is Arria. I am of the Queldorei of Quel'Thalas, and the daughter of Lor'themar and Sylvanas."

Isherai nodded his head approvingly. "How did you end you here? In my company no less?"

Arria bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm still asking myself that question. For 5 years I've been in Kalimdor, away from my family. But, I've made friends with interesting people."

"That's always good, friends are one of the joys in life one should savor. When I'm not reading my prayer books, I spend my time in my alchemy lab. I find the effects of certain concoctions rather exciting. You never know what could happen." Isherai loosened his hands around the reins of his horse the farther they journeyed into Ashenvale. "What do you find fascinating, Miss Arria?"

Arria patted the bow on her back then moved to the two scimitars hanging from her hips. "My weapons, and my ability for take care of myself if need be. I've never felt safe wherever I've been. I feel more at ease when my weapons are by my side."  
>"You did look like a ranger when I saw you! Trained by the Ranger-General herself I presume."<p>

Arria shook her head. "I was trained by an orc. That may explain why I'm more of a hack n' slasher than a graceful fighter. Whatever gets the job done I suppose. What about your family, where do your origins lie?"

Isherai's eyes grew solemn. "No, I don't have any. My parents were both killed in the First War. I was luckily brought to Stormwind and raised by a sister of the Light. I viewed her as my mother, and also as my teacher. She saw I was gifted with the Light from the start. I have forgiven whoever killed my parents, though. Forgiving is the first part of healing, that's my philosophy."

"Can you fight? Say we were to be ambushed?" Arria inquired.

Isherai pointed to the mace hanging from his saddle. "I hate using it, but my mace is my companion for when I have to unfortunately end someone's life. I use my staff for my healing, and all my other spells. It is such a beautiful instrument of peace and righteousness. I'll show it to you when we get to Teldrassil."

Arria smiled. Isherai was a lot easier going than Gulkron. He had a carefree air about him, and seemed to have good intentions.

"Once we reach Astranaar, we'll spend the night there and travel to Auberdine, and from there a quick hippogryph ride to Darnassus, the Night Elven homeland and also to my home. Which is situation outside the city."

Arria let her eyes gaze forward up towards the trees. The sun couldn't even peak in through the dense tree limbs, but the forest itself was a gorgeous sight to behold. She lowered her gaze and could see the outline of the place Isherai was speaking of, Astranaar.


End file.
